


Does Stiles have a love potion on him?

by ahsim_ynnad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsim_ynnad/pseuds/ahsim_ynnad
Summary: People start liking Stiles.Stiles is oblivious to this





	1. Chapter 1

Normally he would listen to Scott ramble on about Allison, how much he missed her, and how being friends was easy for her but not for him; but lately he was talking about this chick in our class. She was new of course, Stiles think Scotty has a type.

"Kira and she's..." Stiles stopped listening and thought for a second.

"Why don't you talk to her?" Stiles asked with an encouraging nod at the Kira and Scott's stupidness. "I mean dude she helped us defeat the freaking notisgune. And she's sitting by herself." He said pointing at her.

"You wouldn't mind sitting by yourself?" He asked standing up and looking at Stiles.

"No problem. I'll just talk to Allison since everyone else left." Stiles said watching Scott eyes glint with something that he couldn't pin-point.

"Alright see you after school!" He said grabbing his food and walking to the oh-so-famous Kira.

"Hey Allison." He said walking over to her while she studied.

"Hey Stiles!" She said smiling showing her dimple off. "I thought you were with Scott?" She asked confused closing her books.

"Well I helped him talk to Kira." He said smiling but it dropped when he realized he was talking to Scott's ex about him moving on.

"It's ok. I'm happy he's moving on." She said with yet another smile.

"Are you saying it like for real or like an ex who doesn't want to sound like there not over someone?" He asked laughing making her giggle.

"I'm saying it like an ex that is genuinely happy. If I recall correctly I was the one who called a quits. I mean I still love him. But like a past lover, I, like, I really wanna be friends still." She said looking like she really meant it.

"Well that's good. I'm glad you moved on pal." He said. "Oh hey do you know where everyone else is?" He asked curious.

"Well Erica and the other two said they were staying at Derek's when they left for lunch. Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Ethan went on a double date but Adien and Malia didn't want to stay. so they went with... And I'm here." She said counting on her fingers to make sure she didn't miss out on any one.

"Do you know when there gonna be back ?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Nope. I think they said not to wait up." She said flipping her hair.

"Why didn't you go?" He asked raising my eyebrow.

"And go on a double date? I'm surprised you didn't go." She said and added to it when she saw He was confused. "Malia?" She said tilting her head in a cute way.

"I mean I don't think she wants to go out." He said scratching my head.

"Of course she does. Who wouldn't?" She said.

"So, want to go out with the most eligible bachelor in town?" He asked smiling at her.

"Where to?" She asked.

"Wanna practice in the woods? Derek said I needed to train." He suggested getting up and went to throw his food away while she stacked her books and started carrying them.

"Yeah why not" she said walking but he stopped her and grabbed her books. "Stiles, I think I'm more than capable of carrying my own books."

"And I'm sure you are. But how rude would it be to let you carry your own books." He said smiling and walking to her locker.

Her locker wasn't far from where they were, so it took no time to put her stuff away and get into their cars.


	2. Chapter 2

Following Allison was one of the hardest things to do.

She drove fast and his poor poor jeep could not keep up. But eventually pulled up next to next to her car, where she was already waiting for him, leaning against her car door.

"Are you kidding me? You drive so slow!" She teased, as she grabbed stuff from her trunk.

"Well I tend to be slow, WHEN IM DRIVING THE SPEED LIMIT!" Stiles defended himself, and his baby.

"Whatever come on, let's see how you are against me in hand to hand combat." She said walking to a clearing with gear.

"Well, I can already tell you how that's going to go." Stiles said and followed her anyways.

And yes, he was right in his prediction.

"How am I learning?" He questioned, after the fifth time he fell to the floor from the same move.

"No idea but it's fun now." She said giving him a hand up.

"Thanks." He said before he pulled her down next to him making her scream.

"Stiles!" She said falling half on top of him- which didn't help with the bruises already forming.

"Relax I broke your fall." He joked with a grunt.

"Shh. Did you heard something?" She asked standing up.

"No, but I think you did." He whispered looking around for anything.

"Someone's coming." She and motioning for him to follow her behind a tree.

Sure enough they heard footsteps walking closer.

"Allison!" He heard her dad yell. Making Stiles look at Allison, with a deadpan face, and she was surprised. When they met eyes he couldn't help but laugh.

Come one! They just got caught skipping by her dad. Of all people!

"Yes?" She said coming out from behind the tree.

"Why aren't you at school?" He grunted and Stiles could hear his annoyance.

"Why are you here?" She asked tilting her head waiting for an answer.

"I got a call from the school. Now care to explain why you are here?" He asked.

"Training figured I could work on improving it?" She said standing strong.

"What about you, Stiles?" He asked showing that he knew Stiles was behind the tree. He dropped his head on to the tree, and nodded, of course Argent knew he was there.

He walked from behind the tree with his hands in the air by force of habit.

"I wanted to train too, as you know I could use with some room in improvement." He said honestly.

"How'd you find us?" She asked him.

"You like to train, you were out of school. Put two and two together." He said.

"But in this specific part of the woods?" He asked feeling creeped out.

"Her car was park not far from here and you two lead a good enough trail to follow." He said and added. "Go put your gear up, Allison."

"Yes sir." She said giving him a salute. He started following her but Argent put a firm hand on his chest stopping him from pursuing.

"Is there anything I need to know?" Argent questioned raising his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked watching Allison pick everything up.

"Pack wise? Is there any information you need to pass on?" He asked.

"Oh-Um you might want to talk to Derek or Scott about that. I don't know what I'm allowed to tell you." Stiles said scratching his neck.

"You know. You would've been a great hunter."

"You said I was a klutz." Stiles stated looking at him with a 'are you serious face'.

"Your loyal. Dependable. Strong willed."

"So is a dog." Stiles mocked, and Argent gave his a stare.

"It's a shame Scott got to my daughter before you did." He said look at Allison.

"Are you saying-?" Stiles inquired but couldn't finish his sentence.

"Yes. You were human, smart, the better choice." He said. "The safer choice."

"But?"

"Nothing you were. Are." He said giving Stiles a look, before smirking. "I'm sure if you had proper training, you wouldn't be such a klutz." Then left Stiles standing in the clearing, like an idiot, as he tried figuring out if Argent offered to train him

"Wai-Wait does that mean you'll train me!?" He called out, once he had his thoughts collected. But got no response from Argent.

So he just walked to his baby and hoped in, and seeing as how both Argents left, he sighed and went to Derek's loft to let him know Argent wanted to know if anything was up.

 


End file.
